1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display element, a liquid crystal display device using the liquid crystal display element, and an image display method.
2. Related Art
The popularity of personal computers in recent years have promoted the growth of an information-based society as exemplified by the growth of the Internet. Together with this, the consumption of paper as documents having a short lifespan used for temporary reference to electronic information has increased. In order to preserve and protect the environment and natural resources, such as forests, and improve working environments and the like, a rewritable liquid crystal display element which can be used as an alternative to paper has been desired.